With increasing development of scientific technologies, multimedia products and computers become essential in our daily lives, and thus people are becoming increasingly dependent on computers. In the computer systems, peripheral input devices play important roles for communicating the computer system and the user. The common peripheral input devices of the computer systems include for example mice, keyboards and microphones. Among these peripheral input devices, mice are the most prevailing because they are very easy-to-use. When a mouse is held on the palm of a user's hand, the user may move the mouse to control movement of the cursor shown on the computer screen. In addition, by operating the click buttons of the mouse device, the user may select a desired item on the function menu of the browsing frame or execute a corresponding function.
As known, if a user spends a long time operating a mouse, the user usually experiences hand discomfort. Recently, a variety of ergonomic mice designed according to the shapes of human's palms are introduced into the market in succession. Generally, since the palms of different users have different sizes, the users may select feasible mice according to their palms' sizes. For example, since the man's palm and the woman's palm usually have different sizes, a too large or too small mouse results in a poor hand gesture. If an improper mouse is used for a long term, the user is readily suffered from muscle injuries. Moreover, even if the mouse manufacturer produces a mouse with specified appearance and volume, the fabricating cost is increased and the fabricating time is prolonged. In this situation, the inconvenience and burden of using the mouse is increased.
Therefore, it is practical and necessary to provide a non-handheld mouse in order to enhance health care of the user's hand.